


Destiny

by elwing_alcyone



Category: Death Note
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwing_alcyone/pseuds/elwing_alcyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyomi did not believe in destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

Kiyomi did not believe in destiny.

Light did. He was always saying that they were destined to be together, and Kiyomi always smiled when he said it, because women liked to hear things like that. But she didn't believe it. Destiny was all well and good for other people, but if this would have happened no matter what, why had she worked so hard all her life?

That was the best thing, so much better than destiny. When she stood in front of cameras and passed on Kira's messages, and knew that the whole world was hanging on her words, it was because she had made it happen. And when she and Light were talking, and when they were making love, she had made that happen, too. She, Light and Teru were the three most important people in the world, and why not? They had earned it.

Destiny was for people who didn't want to work. Destiny was for criminals. It was probably a comfort to them to believe that outside forces had brought them to where they were, and they could have done nothing to stop it. Nothing to stop the finger on the trigger. They were disgusting. If they believed it, though, let it be their destiny to die.

Teru gave a tight, satisfied smile when she shared some of those thoughts with him.

She liked Teru. He was a courageous man, and an excellent public speaker, but reserved, somewhat shy, in personal interactions, and it gave her pleasure to set him at ease with tact and grace. She enjoyed the delicacy that talking to him required. It was not the same as being with Light, but when she imagined Kira's victory, and power, and freedom, she always imagined that Teru would be with them too, a dear and trusted friend. He and Light were old-fashioned men, the kind Kiyomi thought had become extinct, so clever and hardworking, neat and polite, respectful and powerful. Someday very soon there would be no room in the world for any other kind of man.

There was not an inch of Kiyomi's life that she did not like. In her bed at night, alone, but safe with a bodyguard outside the door, she counted it all up and smiled, because she had made it all happen. She could faintly hear the protestors outside – there were a few at all hours, wearing masks, and shouting. They didn't bother her. If they were decent, misguided people, they would thank her when they realised how safe the world could be, in the right hands.

If they were not, their destiny was before them.

*

Some days she wanted to laugh, fall on her knees and laugh until everyone thought she was crazy. She could barely contain it. Behind her smooth television smile, she was screaming with laughter, screaming at all of them: _aren't you grateful? Don't you know what we're doing for you? Don't you see the beautiful world we're building for you?_

Wait until you see.

They were too stupid to guess that she was more than just a mouthpiece. Didn't anybody care enough to understand where they stood in the world? No. Not the Amane girl, so cheap and vapid, who didn't know she'd already been tossed aside. Not Light's associates, who believed every lie that Light gave them. Not even Hal, who had seemed like a visionary at first, a true believer, but had slipped into a rut of bland professionalism, with no passion or independent thought.

Some days Kiyomi wanted to laugh, and in front of the bathroom mirror, with the locked door behind her, the smile cracked her face in half.

Wait until you see the destiny we've set out for you.


End file.
